My Goddess
by fallingskies3579
Summary: Tsubaki gets in some trouble on a long, dark walk home and Black Star comes to her rescue. TsuStar


Tsubaki's POV

"Soooo Tsubaki." The blonde student approaches me in the school hall. I stop walking and wait patiently for him to speak.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." He says, smiling a very attractive smile, but his smile has no effect on me.

"I am sorry to disappoint, but there is someone else on my mind." I reply gently, sweetly, and the blonde's face falls, but he nods in acceptance. He continues his way down the hall and I head the opposite direction, before hearing the familiar voice of my blue haired meister behind me.

"So who is this 'someone else on your mind', eh?" Black Star asks, grinning as I turn around.

"It's nothing." I answer, blushing slightly.

"It's not nice to keep secrets from a god you know." Black Star says, cocking his head to the side. I just blush further and manage to stammer, "I-I think we should go, we don't want to be late for class." Black Star just shrugs and I follow him down the hall to our class.

Later that night

Black Star had wanted to stay at Maka and Soul's house longer, so I had opted to walk home alone. It wasn't like I didn't want to spend time with my friends, I just had a lot on my mind. Plus I'd be fine on my own. As I round a corner, my thoughts are interrupted by an arm wrapping around my waist and a hand stifling the gasp of surprise that comes out of my mouth.

"Remember me?" A voice says. It sounds slightly familiar, I just can't think from where. I struggle as he drags me down an alleyway and presses me against the brick wall. I try to escape but I just whimper as he holds a knife to my throat. I should've waited to walk home with Black Star.

"You're going to like this." I can hear the grin in his voice, even though it's too dark to see his face. I catch a glimpse of blonde hair and I realize that this is the guy who asked me out earlier. I flinch as he slips his hand up my shirt, groping me. I start to panic, unable to escape, as he skips kissing my lips and moves straight to kissing and biting my neck. I wince when he bites too hard then squeal as one of his hands travels down past my belly button.

Before he can get any further, he's knocked to the ground, and Black Star's fist fills the space where my attacker's head was.

"Black Star!" I smile, so relieved to see him. But he doesn't respond to me. I can see the fury in his eyes as he approaches the blonde on the ground and gives him a good, swift kick in the gut. He gasps in pain.

"I am Black Star and anyone who tries to hurt _my_ Tsubaki has to go through me!" Black Star shouts at the blonde. _My Tsubaki?_ I can't help but think. My attacker's eyes glint with a sudden rage and he stands up to try and fight Black Star, but Black Star is too much for him, and blow after blow sends him reeling on the ground. Black Star moves to hit him again, but I touch his shoulder lightly, and he turns to look at me, concern suddenly replacing the fury in his eyes.

"That's enough Black Star." My eyes tear a little. "I…I just want to get home." I clasp my hands in front of me, all too aware that my shirt is ripped and most of my bra can be seen. Black Star considers me for a moment. He turns to the blonde again.

"Next time I kill you." He says, his voice dark, then he picks me up, making my cheeks flush, and carries me home.

At home – Black Star's POV

"Y-you didn't have to carry me, Black Star." She says quietly as I kneel down and set her on the couch. She's always so quiet and soft-spoken.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying you, I am a god after all." I grin, making her smile a little. My thoughts sour as I think of that guy kissing her, _touching_ her. "I'll kill him if I see him again." I glare at the floor, thinking of all he ways I could hurt him before he dies.

"No, don't do that for me!" Tsubaki exclaims, looking up in surprise. "I shouldn't have been walking home alone." She looks down at her feet, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. God, she is beautiful. I bend down so my face is level with hers and tip her chin up to look at me.

"You are too forgiving." She blushes, looking away.

"Thank you for saving me." She glances up for just a second, but then returns her gaze to the ground.

"A god must protect his goddess." I grin.

"Goddess?" She squeaks, looking up in surprise and I nod in response. "B-Black Star?" She stutters.

"Yes?" I tip my head to the side, inquisitively.

"You called me your Tsubaki. You said 'anyone who tries to hurt _my_ Tsubaki'." She twists her fingers together nervously, waiting for my response. I give her a slight smile and lean in closer to her face.

"Well, do you want to be mine?" Her eyes widen and she looks down again.

"I…"

"Look at me." I say, and she instinctively obeys the command from her meister. "Do you?" I ask again.

"Y-yes, Black Star." And that's all it takes for me to press my lips to hers. She gasps in shock and doesn't respond for a while, before she slowly slips her arms around my waist. I press her down onto the couch, getting on top of her, and continuing to kiss her. Every part of me aches to simply take her and make her mine, but this is Tsubaki. My sweet, gentle Tsubaki. And I don't want to do anything she's not comfortable with. If that means keeping my kisses passionate and gentle, rather than aggressive, then that's what I'll do.

"Black Star." She whispers as I start to kiss along her jaw then down her neck, and I involuntarily shiver as she slips one hand under my shirt, ever so lightly tracing the lines of my chest. Her touch is so light that I can barely feel it; but I feel it quite enough. I pull my shirt off then tug at the bottom of her ripped shirt, silently asking permission to take it off. She gives a slight nod and I pull that off of her, returning to kissing her neck, then moving down to kiss the slight dip in her collarbone. I can feel her shudder beneath me, making it hard for me to hold back and not start to be rough with her.

Things escalate quickly, and minutes later, I collapse on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I ask, breathing heavily still.

"Yes." She nods. "T-thank you, Black Star." She blushes, smiling at me. I just grin, pick her up, carry her to my bedroom, and we both fall asleep next to each other, Tsubaki's head on my chest, her arms attached firmly around my waist, and my arm around her. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
